


Afraid of the Dark

by HomebodyNobody



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomebodyNobody/pseuds/HomebodyNobody
Summary: A poem for about halfway through season 3, when Clarke finally came home.





	Afraid of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't start as fanfiction but it turned out that way. It was sitting in my fanfiction folder and I completely forgot about it. It never really found a place on tumblr so I thought perhaps you folks would like it? idk i'm procrastinating.

Darling, are you scared to sleep?   


Is it the monster in the closet?   
or the ghost beneath the bed?   
or is it just yourself?   
the demons in your head?   


Do you leave the candle burning   
a beacon in the night,   
like the flame would burn the nightmares,   
send them running off in fright?   


Are you the monster in the corner?   
the demon in the dark?   
are your memories the scratching branches?   
is the vengeful ghost your heart?  
  
He remembers screaming, too   
as you watched the mountain fall,    
He remembers all the souls   
still trapped inside those concrete walls.   


Darling, he is scared to sleep.   


He sees you marching towards the woods,   
his dreams watch you walk away,   
as the words claw at his throat,   
begging you to stay.   


You went to save your people,

an echoing whisper of  'together’   
but you disappeared into the snow,   
left his hand alone on that lever.  
  
Now, here you stand in front of him,   
whispering ‘hello’   
resentment and relief wage war   
each one begging to free itself, to grow.

Your friends will marvel at your face,  
at your return, and how and why,  
all he can see is your weary back,  
a receding figure against a crystal sky.

Darling, you both are scared to sleep.    


Your deeds haunt you in the night,   
Each one of you seeks blame.   
even when you stretch the string between the two,   
your guilt remains the same.   


You walked into hell together,   
Dealt the same amount of death,   
you both stay frozen, faced with night,   
your ghosts steal away your breath.

he can’t stand to watch you wander,  
empty, a shell of your former self  
as you let the world crumble,  
set your dusty heart up on the shelf. 

“Darling, fall asleep with me.” 

his request is quiet,  
his voice is hoarse.  
he asks you to dive in with him,  
to follow through the course.

He loves you with his entirety,  
Can't see past your face,  
Just looking for some comfort  
In this godforsaken place. 

His forgiveness is a ticking clock,  
So latch onto it while you can,   
He won't be standing there for long  
So take hold of his weary hands. 

Darling, fall asleep with him. 

Shut out the world   
With a blanket and a breath  
Lay your war-weary head  
Upon his ready breast. 

Wrap yourself around him  
Surrender to the night   
He will chase away the monsters  
He will soothe away the fright. 

Darling, hold him to you   
he, too, dreams of the night  
when you painted yourselves red   
Wrap yourselves together   
Find peace in this perfect bed

This man is beat and broken,  
My darling, so are you.    
His hands and heart are rough  
Your heart and head are true.

Let yourself fall asleep,  
Dream of deer and wind and doves.   
You are finally forgiven —  
My darling, fall in love. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I am an actual poet, lol. Most of my stuff is a) not fanfiction and b) doesn't rhyme, so if you like it/want more, leave a comment! thanks for giving my work a chance!


End file.
